Hetaloid Havoc!
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: In a world where both Hetalia and Vocaloid collide, we get Hetaloid! Come, watch the adventure, fun and drama these Nations have when they have to record songs from a completely different environment! With the Nations all together in one room, needing to co-operate, things are sure to get very crazy. This was an inspiration off of 'Character Song Recording with the Hetalians'
1. Intro

_Hello! Amy here!_

_Before I get started, I want to say something that shall be very important; because I don't want any "You're a copy cat" or "I'm reporting you" crap. **This story is an inspiration based off of** **Jess the Hetalian Eevee's**** story ****'Character Song Recording with the Hetalians'****.** Also, she is doing character songs. I am doing Hetaloid. Two completely different things._

_Okay? Okay._

_Shall we start then?_

* * *

The meeting room was bustling with noise, as usual. But, it wasn't because of any fights, or singing, or oversized boobs bouncing. No. Not at all. you see there was only one thing that the rest of the Nations were talking about; or rather, questioning.

Where was Korea, Japan, Hungary, and Liechtenstein?

Of course, all the Nations were worried. They weren't likely to be late. Of course, Korea can be a goofball, but still, even he isn't late.

The countries were walking about the room, asking other Nations where they saw them last, if they got any messages, the sort. No, it wasn't interrogation. It was simple Nations trying to get information from others. That was all there was to it.

The rest of the Axis were gathered by their seats, discussing the situation. Well, it was more Italy complaining and Romano yelling at him; while Prussia was laughing and Germany was getting annoyed.

"VEE! Where's Kiku?! What if something bad happened to him? He's _never_ late! What if he got hit by a car? Did he die? Did he get cancer? Did he eat Arthur's cooking again? That would be bad, he got food poisoning that one time and was out for _weeks_! He would've been sick for much longer if it weren't for Yao, but still! He could be any-OWW! _Fratello_, why did you hit me?!"

Romano sighed, looking at his brother. "Because you need to shut up! Also, let me tell you something. He didn't fucking _die_. If he did, we would've heard something by our bosses by now, don't you think? Also, you and I both know that it is _impossible_ for a Nation to get cancer. Or any life threatening illness-"

"But any illness could be life threatening if it isn't treated right away-"

Romano cupped a hand over his younger twin's mouth. "_Shut_. _Up_. And another thing. I think he would be smart enough to _not_ eat whatever the fuck that Eyebrow Bastard cooked. Hell, even his _boss_ doesn't eat his cooking. Now, obviously something is-"

"You there-aru!"

All four Nations turned to see an angry China storming their way. America, England, and France were trying to keep up. God knew where Russia was at. For all they knew, he could be anywhere. And that really wasn't a good thing. Seeing Russia is bad enough. But once he was out of sight, start panicking. Immediately.

China, in his red robes and black pants and flats, stomped up to Italy and grabbed the color of his shirt, shaking him with all his might. "Where is Kiku-chan aru?! you must know where he is, he is by you westerners all the time-aru! Tell me where he is-aru! Where is Kiku?!"

Italy, meanwhile, was crying. "Wahh! Don't hurt me! I don't know where Kiku is, I swear! We haven't heard from him please don't kill me! I'm begging you!"

Just then, America grabbed China around the waist, just as Romano did the same with Italy, and pulled them apart.

"Yao! Calm down, dude. There's no need to bash on Feli."

"Don't touch my baby brother, you goddamn Tea Bastard!"

"Tell me where Kiku-chan is!"

"I-I don't know where he isss!"

Meanwhile, France, England, Prussia, and Germany were watching them, with a mixture of expressions on their faces. England turned to Germany and Prussia, sighing. "I am deeply sorry for Yao's behavior. He's just worried about Kiku. You see, Yao is in love with Kiku, if you didn't already know."

Germany sighed. "Yes. All of us knew. Even the Nations who don't know him well knew about his feelings towards Kiku."

Prussia butted in at this. "Yeah. Everyone knows about his frekin obsession with him, except Kiku himself1 I swear, he's so thick when it comes to people's feeling that are about him! It's insane."

China overheard this, and tried to throttle them, but was still being held back by America. "I do not have a crush on Kiku-chan aru!"

Romano groaned. "Yes you do. It's so fucking obvious. Everyone can see it!"

China's face flushed a deep red, somehow getting out of America's grasp and yelled at Romano. "For the last time! I am not in love with Kiku-chan aru!"

At that moment, however, the door burst open with all four missing Nations at the doorway. Kiku, being the first one in the room, heard what China said. his cheeks flushed pink, and there was a dead silence in the room.

Japan looked at China, who was stuttering and flushing an even deeper red, if that was possible. "Yao-san, did...did you just call me?"

China, relieved that Japan didn't hear his somewhat-confession, nearly fainted. "Ah, I was just wondering where you were aru."

japan nodded, not really believing him, but decided to let it go. "Right.." He looked at the other Nations behind him, who were holding stacks of papers. Lilly was holding the smallest, while Japan was holding the biggest, then Hungary, then Korea holding smaller ones as well. "Anyway, I have songs here, and we are going to record them." He looked at the other Nations, and he was met with confused and questioning stares. "It's for a thing in my country called 'Hetaloid', it's very popular. Anyway, based off the manga about us Nations, the fans want us to record songs from a program called 'Vocaloid', as you know. They want us so-called 'Hetalians' to record from 'Vocaloid', thus earning the name 'Hetaloid'. In short, it's Vocaloid songs in our voices. Any questions?"

Switzerland came up. "So, you were gone because you were gathering songs?"

Japan nodded. "Correct."

"And that's why you were late."

"Also correct."

"Huh." Switzerland thought about this. "Where are we going to record these songs?"

Lilly stepped up. "We're going to go to this big recording studio a few floors up. The whole floor is a recording studio! It's very pretty. We were also late because we were there setting things up."

Hungary huffed. "Yup. And you guys better not make any rude remarks about the decorating1 It took a lot of work! And if you do, my frying pan will be more than happy to meet your face..."

The Nations shuddered, especially Prussia. They all knew how wrathful Hungary could be. But when she had the frying pan, she was about as dangerous as an atomic bomb. Which, in case you didn't know, was pretty dangerous.

China galloped up next to Japan, a smile on his face. "This sounds like fun aru!"

Japan looked at him, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, hopefully it will be." He made an 'oomph' sound as he nearly tripped over his feet.

china looked at him. "Kiku! Be careful! Here," he took a generous amount of the stack, balancing it on one arm. "Let me carry this for you aru."

Japan blushed a little and smiled. "Ah, thank you Yao-san."

Korea pouted. "Can we go now da-ze? My arms are getting tired!"

Japan looked at him and nodded. '"Yes. we can." he looked at the other Nations. 'Are you all ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

_Well. There you have it. The first chapter. yay! What do you think of it so far? Comment? _

_Also, there will be pairings in this. I'm not telling right now, they will come up later. also, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland will make a surprise appearance next chapter! Excited? I am too! _

_Okay. Fine. I'll tell you some pairings. ChuNi. ScotWales. ItaAmore. FrAin. There will be hints of this AmeCan/UsUk love triangle thing. I can't decide! Both are just too cute! And if you don't like them, then don't read it. no hate ,please. But don't worry, this fic's ships will be minor. It's not going to be overloaded with love. Wait, I lied. It is going to be filled with love. Love for Hetaloid of course! ^J^_

_Until next time!_

_-Amy_


	2. Star Gazer!

_We have a few things coming up in this chapter! first of all, the UK bros make an appearance! And the singing starts off with our favorite American! Also, I make an appearance in this fic. Why? Because I can. Therefore, I shall. (Well, in reality my friend wanted me to put _me_ in one of my fanfics. So yeah.) As an OC, of course. What else would I possibly be?_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

As soon as the Nations walked through the studio door, they were greeted by three surprises.

"Bloody hell..." England balled up his fists, face fuming with anger. America noticed this and stepped in front of him, preparing for what was sure to occur, for he saw the three Nations standing in a group, with smiles on their faces. And America knew that England did _not _get along with them. _At all_. Hatred would probably be an understatement.

The first Nation, standing tall with a blue outfit, with white sashes forming an 'X' on his torso. His tall black boots came up to his knees, and his piercing emerald eyes stood out from his fire colored hair. This Nation was the oldest out of the three in the group, and he was most commonly known as Scotland. Also known as Allistor Kirkland.

The second Nation was a little shorter than Scotland. He has Strawberry blonde hair, although it was more on the strawberry side. he has blue/green colored eyes, that seemed to shine with boredom at the moment. He was wearing a light green suit that matched Scotland's, but only had one black sash going from his right shoulder. This Nation was most commonly known as Ireland. also known as Aidan Kirkland.

The third Nation giggled. This Nation was a little shorter then Scotland. He was the second youngest. He was clad in the same suit as Scotland, but only his was a clover green. And he didn't wear any sashes across his shoulders. He had teal colored eyes, which seamed to gleam in the light. his brown hair was a little bit longer than Scotland's, coming down to his shoulders. He had a brown curl coming out of his head, one much similar to Canada's. This Nation was most commonly known as Wales. Also Dylan Kirkland.

Scotland took a look at his youngest brother, who was behind America. He grinned, and held up one hand as a greeting. "Why 'ello, Arthur. Long time no see, eh?"

"Why you-" England tried to lurch forward to possibly slaughter the three Nations, but he was currently being held back by America, who saw this coming. The three older brothers watched this scene with much amusement.

America struggled to keep the Brit calm and still. "Artie! Calm down! We really don't need to fight. And plus, you'll ruin the equipment in here!"

England mumbled something incoherent. "I don't give a bloody _fuck_ about the equipment! I swear that-"

_WHACK_

Enland's bumbling was ceased by a hard blow to the head from someone. The Nations turned to see who it was, only to see a young teen standing there, with a small club in her hand.

This teen was very skinny. Like a skeleton. That fact did not go unnoticed by the other Nations. It was ungodly, how thin she was. She had sapphire colored eyes, and very pale skin, although not so pale as Prussia. She had the same colored hair as England, that lay in a bob cut like Lilly. And unlike any girl in there, she had absolutely no boobs. AT all. Sure, she had little ones, but that didn't really count. Even though this girl looked like she was at the ripe age of 16. She wore a gray tank top, with the words "Run Less, Party More" on the front. She also wore a pink bandeau under it, for the arm cuts came down to her sides (and she didn't want her non-existent chest to show). And she wore dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of lavender converse.

America saw her and beamed. "Amy! I didn't know you were here."

The girl, Amy, straightened her pose and looked at America, giving a small smile. "Hello, Alfred." She looked around the room at the other Nations. "I see that you're quite busy over here."

America laughed, settling England in a nearby chair. "Yeah, we're recording songs from Vocaloid. Stay with us! It'll be fun to watch."

Finland, who was standing close to the whole ordeal, pointed at Amy, eyes wide with disbelief. "Alfred, you _know_ her?"

Both blondes looked at Finland. It was America who answered. "Yeah, I know her." He looked at her, as if he was asking for permission for something. But judging by the nod she gave him, he was. "She's my assistant."

All the Nations' eyes widened. "What?!"

America sighed. "Yeah, she is my assistant."

Denmark stepped forward. "But how can she handle any work? She looks so young!"

"Age has nothing to do with it."

"But still!"

Japan stepped forward. 'Ah, excuse me. I am sorry to interrupt, but Alfred-san, you're first to record."

America stopped arguing with Denmark to look at Japan. "Huh? I am? That's awesome! What do I have to sing?"

Japan handed him a few sheets of paper, containing lyrics. "Ah, this song is called 'Star Gazer'. I do believe you will enjoy it. Many fans says it fits you well, both emotionally and characteristically."

America grinned as he looked at the papers. "Great!" He walked in the studio, and put on the headphones, placing the music on top of the stand in front of him. He looked at Japan. " The Hero is ready!"

Japan nodded, and the music started.

An upbeat music intro started, played by what sounded like an electric guitar. This went on for about 20 seconds, before America started to sing.

_"The sky I looked up to at night_

_The clouds were flowing_

_I spread my arms and tried to catch the stars"_

America spread his arms out widely, up in the air, like he was going to catch something that was falling from the sky.

_"I know that I'm too far from them_

_So I watch them go around the Universe!"_

America clasped his hands together, almost like he was praying. Then, he blew from his hands, like one would do blowing glitter or snow from them. As America blew out, a bunch of stars came into view, and spread throughout the ceiling of the studio. The Nations stared up at the ceiling in awe.

Scotland muttered under his breath. "How the hell.."

Amy smiled at him. "America is magical. He always has been. I've seen him do amazing things with magic and spirits before. It's beautiful." She looked at the stars floating around the room. She held out her hand as a little glowing ball of light landed in her palm. "It truly is." She handed it to Scotland, who held out his palm. "Isn't it/"

Scotland looked at the little start in his palm. It was warm. "Aye." He gently tossed it in the air, watching it float away. "It is."

America continued to sing.

_"I dreamt that I would find a parallel world_

_I had always told myself_

_That I could find it!"_

England, at that moment, woke up. "Ow.." He rubbed his head, where he had been hit. He looked at the girl next to him. "Who the hell are you? And why did you hit me?!"

Amy looked at him. 'Oh, you're awake." She looked at America, who was grinning as he sang. She turned back to England. 'Watch him sing."

England, confused, looked at the booth to see America singing. 'Oh, the recordings." He then looked up at the ceiling and saw the stars. "Where the fuck did all these stars come from?"

Wales came to him and replied. "Alfred is magical, Arthur!"

"What?" Arthur looked at him, eyes filled with disbelief.

Wales shrugged. "I don't know, either. Ask him when he's finished."

Arthur nodded, just turning his head to watch America.

_"Let's gather thousands of the world's melodies_

_And put them into one song~!"_

America air guitared as the very short music intro came.

_"I can see the world deep inside of your eyes!"_

At this, he winked at Canada, who flushed.

_"The clouds carry the sounds over the land_

_And I_ _count the flowing songs_

_All the shooting stars leave me behind_

_And I realize why I'm standing here,_

_Star Gazer!~"_

Another music intro comes around, and America peeks his head out if the booth and motions the allies to come over. He covers the mic as he talks. "C'mon guys! All of you have a line in the song! The lyrics are highlighted for you. Artie, you're green. Yao, you're red. Ivan, you're purple, and Francis, you're blue."

The four Nations shrugged as they head in the booth. They each put in their respective headphones as Russia begins to sing his line.

_"The sunset shines light on my voice as it fades."_

He hands the sheet to England, who sings next.

_"I still don't understand why you had said that to me."_

He hands it to China.

_"The song I sang faded away into thin air" _

China then hands it to France.

_"I'll wait here until you hear my voice again~"_

He looked at Spain while singing, who flushed and looked away. France laughed, then handed the papers back to America as the four of them left the booth..

_"I will hold this feeling tightly in my arms_

_My voice seemed to echo through space_

_Waiting for the day to come around!"_

He looked at the stars that still floated. With a new wave of his hand, they were gone, and in their place was brightness, representing the daytime."

_"The world unfolded before my eyes_

_Even if the day keeps going by_

_I'm standing here next to you!"_

America then winked at England, smiling. England's face turned red as he turned away, too embarrassed.

_"All the shooting stars leave me behind_

_But I'd rather remain here_

_Stargazer!~"_

The last guitar solo died down, and America stepped out of the booth, grinning. England came up to him.

England stormed up to America, seizing Amy by the wrist and dragging her with him. "Okay, a few questions. One," he yanked Amy forwards, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her in place. "Who the bloody hell is this girl? And two. Why didn't you ever tell me you were magical?"

America grinned sheepishly, and gently took Amy out of England's possibly vengeful grasp. "One. This girl is Amy. She is my assistant. despite her looks, and how skinny she is, she is one of the greatest people I know. And two. Because I didn't really feel like it was that important."

England was fuming. "Not important?! Who the hell knew you were magical? did anyone know?"

America nodded. "Of course. Mattie and Amy. My brother and my assistant. They both knew."

England furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing. He turned to Hungary. "Hungary, you have the list of singers. Who's recording next/"

Hungary, the girl in question, was giggling at something, while Austria was blushing madly. "Huh?" She looked at England. "Oh! Right." She looked at the list ,then grinned. A very evil grin.

Scotland looked over her shoulder. "Well c'mon, lassie. Tell us. Who?"

Hungary glared at him. "First of all, never call me lassie." You could hear a very loud _'thunk'_ echoing the room, due to a frying pan.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and continued. "Anyway, the people up next are.. Italy and Romano!"

* * *

_Well, there. The second chapter. Do OC's annoy you guys? If they do, I'm sorry. If it does, I'll re-edit this chapter. Jus let me know, please!_

_And yes, that girl is me. Like I said at the top, my friend wanted me to add myself. And about that 'looking like a skeleton' and 'one of the greatest people I know' crap; people have told me this before, and my friend also wanted me to put in those comments. She said "EXPRESS EVERYTHINGGG". But I don't want to. Well ,maybe I do. It's kinda fun, actually. Now that I think about it._

_Anyways, about the UsUk/AmeCan love triangle. I have a poll on my page if you guys want to vote! (It's highly recommended that you do). The voting will end on July 20th. So go vote, tell random people to vote, even if they don't give two shits, just do it. because I really do need a lot of votes in order for this to be decided. So may you do that, por favor? You'll get a hug._

_Also, I'm doing a contest! For both this story and my other one, 'The A-Team'. The information will be out on my profile soon enough. If it isn't there already, just wait a bit. It's a cover contest. Because I can't find crap. Or do crap. Except eat. That I can do pretty well. I deserve an Oscar for that._

_Alright! So remember, polls and contest! And the next chapter will be out soon!_

_Until we meet again,_

_-Amy_


	3. Antichlorobenzene x Paradichlorobenzene

_Yay it's a new chapter~ From your favorite person! Me!_

_Just kidding. ^.^ Anyway, The Italy twins appear in this chapter! Their song was quite difficult to do. It's called 'Antichlorobenzene x Paradichlorobenzene'. And I mean like holy Shit, this thing was difficult. Just search on YouTube 'APH Antichlorobenzene x Paradichlorobenzene'. Not only is it dark, (and fucking sexy), but it's _FAST_. And really LONG. And I had to try to find the lyrics, figure out which one was which for the English, copy the link, save it, and all this crap so you people better like this chapter cause I'm not re-doing it! Also, I'm not making anymore promises about updates. I'll just update when I can. Okay? Okay. _

_Also: Romano: [Romano.] Italy:" [Italy]_

_Rant's over. Shall we start?_

* * *

Romano's eyes widened. "_What_? I have to _sing_? You have to be fucking kidding me."

Italy, however, was estatic. "_Veh_? I get to sing? Yay! And with my _fratello_ too! Double yay~" Italy then ran over to his brother and hugged him, tightly. "Isn't this exciting _fratello_? We're singing!"

Romano struggled to yank Italy off of him, but with no avail. "No, dammit! And get off me!" He looked down at Italy's face, and immediately regretted it._ Fuck_, he thought. _Not the puppy eyes. Anything but the freaking puppy eyes._

"But _fratello_," Italy whined. "Do you not like singing with me? Do you not love me?"

Romano sputtered at Italy's question, and at the cuteness of his puppy eyes. "I-It's not that at all! I just don't like singing." Romano's eyes widened at Italy's last question. "What kind of _nonsense_ are you asking?!_ Of course I love you!_ I wouldn't have confessed to you if I didn't!" He turned away with his arms crossed over his chest, muttering a "stupid _fratello_ and his moronic questions", all while a dark blush was forming on his cheeks.

Hearing Romano's answers (plus the grumbling), Italy's face brightened up, and he leaped towards Romano, pressing his body against his back and wrapping his arms around Romano's waist, hugging him from behind. "I'm so happy to hear that ve~!" He leaned up towards Romano's face, pressing a kiss on his brother's cheek. "May I have a kiss? Please?" He blushed at his own question.

Romano's face went aflame. Muttering a load of Italian-specialty profanities, he turned around and kissed Italy on the mouth, wrapping his arms around the younger twins' slim waist. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Romano let go of his brother, only to grab him by the hand and pull him towards the kis-_recording_ booth. "There," he mumbled, not looking at his brother in the eye. "You got your kiss. Now let's get this stupid recording done with."

Italy smiled and allowed himself to be pulled by his twin; snatching the lyric/direction sheets from Japan along the way. Upon entering, Italy gave his brother his own labeled lyric sheets, putting on a pair of headphones. When both were settled, Romano nodded at Italy, who nodded towards Japan, who started the music for their song.

When the intro began, a soft, melodramatic sound started to play. It sounded like a mix of different Japanese instruments, mostly a flute and string-thing. But as it got longer, the sound increased, and then there seemed to be a sort of clapping sound; most likely from symbols or an electronic music device. The twins then started to sing.

_What am I singing for? Paradichlorobenzene. I just sing without understanding the meaning. Paradichlorobenzene._

_It's painful, it's so sad, it's frustrating, I want to stop it. But even that isn't allowed._

The Nations, plus Amy, all gaped in surprise at the lyrics. It's only been one line so far, and already the lyrics were so dark. The Nations (plus Amy, again) all closed their eyes, and thought about the dark times in their lives. The pain, sadness, hurt, loneliness; how they wanted to stop something, but it wasn't allowed. Like the Civil Wars, the battling for dominance, the rapes, the Independence's, Treaties, Treasons, Depression, Abuse, everything. They wanted to change it. But they couldn't stop it. They were already too deep in mud and blood.

_So I ran off to find the answer, Paradichlorobenzene. Even if I already knew there is nothing there for me. _

_I just end up losing everything. It's so painful, I hate it so much. It's so meaningless, I want to erase it. I just want to throw everything away._

Italy closed his eyes, imagining the times he ran off. He ran from everything. Because that was the best thing he could have done. So he ran, and ran, and ran. But no matter how much he ran, he would keep getting lost. Helpless. Confused. Scared. So he would run back. Back to where he came. But sometimes, when he returned, all that was left was the footsteps of the ones he left behind, without a trace of where they went. Because once people run, there are people who chase. but if the person keeps on running, the chasers get tired; and they'll eventually stop, because they can't chase forever. So Italy would then run all over, trying to find the ones he left behind, chasing any visible footprints.

Romano did the same, closing his eyes and thinking about the lyrics he just sang. He remembers the time when he lost Feli, when they were young children. They lived together for a short time before they got separated. He went to Spain's, while Feli went to live with Austria and Hungary. Romano lost his younger twin, and he was miserable. He spent the time at Spain's house misdoing chores, making a mess, and being a brat. He was angry. Angry at Spain, Austria, Hungary, the world, for taking his precious little brother away from him, the only one who understood him, whom he loved dearly, his most wanted company. And it hurt, knowing that your special person was far away, knowing you won't see them for a very, very long time. He wishes he could jut throw that pain away, but he can't, because if Romano does, he's afraid he'll lose Italy again.

_I just want to scream at the top of my lungs!_

Because Romano's chest hurt. It hurt from the past, present, and knowing future pain that he'll have to go through. The pain of losing possible loved ones. The pain and fear of losing Italy again. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. He just wasn't. And he had a good feeling that Italy was thinking the same.

A music intro came, and each of the Italy brothers paused and took a deep breath. It sure was fast, this song. Took a lot of wind. Italy looked at his brother, a soft smile on his features. Romano looked back at him, with the same smile. He held out his hand to the younger half; the other happily taking it. Romano gave his brother a gently squeeze, filled with love. Italy smiled and returned the gesture, a small dust of pink forming on his cheeks. Not a minute later they began to sing again.

_Rules are what I hate, because I don't like being binded, so I ran away, forgetting about my consequences._

_Without knowing anything, you jump into the night city, without knowing anything, I just watch you._

_I hate being ordered around, I just wanted to be a little evil. I sneak out of my house at midnight and run through the city. _

_Lining up with cheap words, where is the goal? There are no rules there and you easily crumble apart._

As they sang, the room suddenly became eerie, the entire room filled with illusions of blood and clocks and mansions. Japanese words were floating around, illusions of a girl and boy appearing with blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked like twins. The Nations looked around the room, trying to find the source of doing, when they spotted Amy, sitting in the corner, developing and casting spells like crazy, with America beside her pinpointing things in the books he laid out.

France walked up to the duo, a questioning expression forming on his face. "Amy can perform magic as well?" He looked at the young girl, whose face was concentrated on the magic forming in the air, around her, and the room.

America looked up at France, and smiled. "Yeah, she can. It's amazing, huh? She can do so many types of magic. Elemental, Spirits, Nightmares, so many things. She can even call forward the spirits of dead ones, even ones from long ago, back to B.C."

"I can show you after this show, if you want." America and France looked at Amy, who talked as she continued to spew magic everywhere. "But it might take a while to do, since it's a complicated form of magic, and I'll be exhausted after this."

France looked at her and smiled, leaning down to give her a hug. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Amy smiled up at France, then proceeded to work. "Of course."

_What am I living for? I talked to a stray cat. The cat doesn't answer my question. It just looks at me with its eyes. I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it. _

_I say that I'm going to make everything in this world right. I deceived a stray cat by saying I can make everything right. I make a promise I can't even keep._

Promises. It's a tricky thing. There are ones that must be kept, and others broken. But most often the ones that need to be kept are broken; and the ones that need to be broken are kept. Either way, no matter what promises need to be broken or kept, once the final result is in, there is pain, hurt, and betrayal. It's one thing that everyone has in common, whether they admit it or not.

The word 'Enemy', floats around the room.

_I looked up at the cloudy skies. What can I do right now? I don't even know that. _

_And down myself in self-satisfaction. Everyone knows, they understand. That's why even to this day,_

_And so I scream out my song Paradichlorobenzene. I scream without understanding what I'm screaming. Paradichlorobenzene. _

_I'm exposed, I'm broken, I'm rusted, I'm crumbled. Even the fake rumors going around eventually became the truth._

The room suddenly changed to a broken city, with demolished buildings, unidentified corpses, and dust and debris floating in the air. It was an apocalypse atmosphere, thanks to Amy, who was still spewing out spells like there was no tomorrow. The two blonde twins appeared again, clothes tattered and ripped, skin scratched and bruised and bloody. They were walking around the area, holding hands, looking left and right at what used to be a home to many people. Now it was merely a graveyard.

_Are you satisfied with this? Paradichlorobenzene. If you break the rules, will something change? _

_Even if it's a lie, I don't care. We are always right. I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!_

Romano and Italy held up a fist, and slammed it on the table between them, symbolizing the crushing of everyone's sinful corruption. Romano then looked at Italy, who nodded. Romano held out his hand in a high-five gesture. Italy placed his hand on Romano's, pressing their hands together like a mirror effect. They continued to sing the next lines, which were the same.

_Is there any meaning to this song? There's no meaning to this song. Is there any sin to this song? There's no sin to this song. _

_Is there any meaning to this song? There's no meaning to this song. Is there any sin to this song? There's no sin to this song. _

_Does * * * * have a meaning at all? No, * * * * has no meaning at all. Is * * * * any sinful at all? The meaning of this song is. . . _

_Does that song have a meaning at all? No, that song has no meaning at all. Is that song any sinful at all? The sin to that song is. . ._

There was a short music intro, with someone playing the piano at a fast and dark pace. Upon hearing that it was close, the Nations saw that Amy was playing the piano (where that came from, nobody knew, and they didn't question it either. Even as stupid and air-headed as Spain knew to not question it) and America has taken over the magic.

_Then, I realize everything I'm doing is hypocrisy. What value do I have in living? The cat died by drowning in water. I throw away my empty coffee cup. _

_Then, I realize doing this won't make anything. What value do you have in living? The cat was thrown into water. You dance around and get thrown by meaningless words. _

_And look at the sky covered in darkness. What am I doing right now? I don't even know that. _

_While losing everything. What is good and what is evil? I don't know anything anymore. _

Wales looked around at the room, which was now covered in the mansion theme, and listened to the music. He tugged on Scotland's sleeve, who looked down at him. "This song is sort of dark and gloomy, isn't it?" Wales' voice was a bit shaky, because of the music and the memories everyone was having.

Scotland nodded, wrapping an arm around his younger brother. "Aye, it is." He looked down to Wales, smiled, and kissed the top of his head. "But don' worry. I'm right here if ye get too frightened. Alrigh' Dylan?"

Wales' cheeks turned a bright pink at Scotland's affection ,but immediately got comfortable in the touch. "Aye, alright. I trust ya Allistor." A soft smile graced his features as he heard Scotland chuckle.

"Good!" Scotland ruffled Wales' hair a bit, before combing his fingers through the brown locks. 'Ye better trust me. I'm ye brother afteh all!"

"I know." Wales looked up at Scotland, smiling softly. "I love you Allistor."

Scotland smiled down at Dylan, before tucking his hand under his brother's chin and leaning to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you too, Dylan."

This time, Romano stopped singing. Italy sang on, taking turns.

_What am I singing for? Paradichlorobenzene. _

_I just sing without understanding the meaning. Paradichlorobenzene. _

_I beat evil by brandishing justice. Everyone around us stops but we don't notice our stupid acts._

After Italy takes a short breath, Romano steps in, and both of the twins are singing together again.

_And so you laugh at me. Paradichlorobenzene. And so I push you away. Paradichlorobenzene. _

_There's no way I can forgive This unstoppable feeling. This pain, this hate, I will pierce it and shoot your heart. _

_I'm right and you're wrong. Paradichlorobenzene. Enveloped by nothingness, disappear until there's nothing left of me. _

_It's so painful, it's so sad. It's so meaningless, I want to erase it. But even that wasn't allowed. Only giving up will save me._

As Amy listens to the lyrics as she plays, she scowls. _It's talking about brainwash._ Her scowl deepens, as she remembers a time in her life when she was brainwashed. There were no tools, or drugs. Just a bunch of lies, betrayal, gullible-ness, and the youth of a naïve child. Her eyes water as she remembers every detail, a few tears escaping her eyes. This does not go unnoticed by Russia, who looks at the girl with worry in his eyes.

_Come. Let's sing, let's dance. Paradichlorobenzene. Come, let's laugh and fill ourselves with jealousy. Paradichlorobenzene. _

_But it's okay. I don't care. I will forgive it, I will approve of it. Even the smiles, even the jealousy, I could almost instantly fall in love with it. _

_Myself, yourself, and everything else, Paradichlorobenzene. Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away. _

_Good is fine, evil is fine. Let's do * , let's fall asleep. No more, I'm tired. Will we be saved?_

Amy's piano playing got faster, and America made the room change into darkness, filled with gruesome details of nightmares and brainwash, and human labs. During this music chorus, the Italy brothers kept muttering "I'm jealous" over and over again.

_Ahhhhhh~~_

_Ahhhhhh~~_

As the song ended, Amy played the piano faster than ever, and America made the room dark. Romano and Italy finished, and stepped out of the booth. Then everything went bright again, and all the Nations let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

As soon as Romano and Italy went out of the booth, Spain ran up to them. "Amigos! That was wonderful! I didn't know you two could sing so fast, and so well! That was splendid!"

Romano rolled his eyes as Italy chuckled. "Veh~ Thanks Antonio-nii. It was so much fun! Especially because I got to do it with my_ fratello_! And he's also a _very_ passionate kisser, like when he kissed me before! Isn't that right Lovi~"

Romano looked like he ran into a glass door, with the expression he was currently wearing on his face. His face, was as bright red as a tomato, and Italy and Spain started to laugh as Romano yelled. "What?! Don't mention stupid things like that, bastard _fratello_! That shit was already embarrassing enough, I don't need you babbling your fat mouth off to people like that!"

A Romano kept yelling, Russia walked over to Amy, who was organizing the piano sheets. He looked closely at her, and noticed she was wiping away a few dry tears from her face. He smiled, and pat her on her shoulder. "You had a bunch of struggles in life, da?"

Amy jumped, and turned around to see Russia smiling down at her. She nodded, and put the piano sheets away, taking out a wand and shooting them somewhere. "Yes, I have. Many struggles, pains, and betrayals." She turned to face Russia.

Russia hummed, then thought of something. "Don't worry, you're here with friends now! Like me! We keep you smiling, okay?" He held out his arms to invite a hug, which Amy gladly accepted.

"Yes, of course." She hugged him tighter. "Thank you Ivan."

"Da! Now become one with Russia, da?" Russia smiled a little creepy, and Amy shivered.

"U-Um, no thank you. Not right now at least." She stepped away from Russia, smiling nervously. "Maybe sometime in the future. Alfred did make me immortal, by casting an ancient immortality spell ,so there's time. Okay?"

Russia's face turned into a happy beam. "Da! The future it is! Spend lunch break with Russia?" He put his hands together, and made a puppy face. "Please?"

Amy laughed, which echoed around the room. Several Nations smiled, including America, whose smile was the biggest. 'Of course. That would be wonderful."

Russia clapped. "Yay~" He turned to Japan. "Someone records next, da? Who is it?"

* * *

Aaannnddd, that's the second chapter! I hoped you liked it. Because this took me fucking three weeks! And damn was it hard! And after three hours sitting at the computer today working on this, I'm hungry, and I have to pee!

Itacest, ScotWales, they're just so cute! GAH! THE FLUFF. I CAN'T TAKE IT. It's so beautiful. ToT. There needs to be more Scotland x Wales fanfiction! There simply isn't enough of them!

Oh, Russia. You are simply too adorable for humankind to handle. ^J^

REVIEW! Or this story might just die...

With love,

Amy


End file.
